Despedida
by Patty-san
Summary: Nunca soubemos como Soubi e Seimei se despediram e se separaram... alias, esse é o momento certo de descobrir! Afinal, como foi? [OneShot][Shonnen.ai][Ritsuka, Soubi, Seimei]


**Copyright: **Nenhum desses fofíssimos personagens me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservado à Yun Kouga.

**

* * *

**

**Despedida**

Mais uma batalha havia chegado ao seu fim com a vitória de Soubi e Loveless. Não havia sido uma disputa muito difícil, Soubi era um excelente combatente, mas mesmo assim Ritsuka, que agora arfava, havia ficado com um leve corte no rosto.

_- Desculpe-me Ritsuka!_

Disse Soubi logo ao ver o corte. Estavam em um largo jardim, no meio de uma bela praça perto da escola do garoto. Já era final de tarde, o sol baixo... Ritsuka havia sido puxado da escola¹ para uma batalha urgente e duradoura.

Soubi fez o garoto se sentar em um banco, frente a um laguinho cristalino. Ajoelhado de frente a Ritsuka, tirou um curativo da bolsa que trazia consigo. Ritsuka balançava os pés devagar, enquanto tinha seu olhar vago para o lago. Suspirava sentindo o vento bater no rosto, enquanto o outro abria lentamente o curativo enquanto olhava o garoto. Então as mãos delicadas de Soubi lhe puxaram o queixo, o forçando para baixo chamando a atenção dos olhos do garoto, foi então que sentiu os lábios macios de seu combatente lhe beijar a bochecha ferida, fazendo dos olhos atenciosos atônitos.

Novamente as mãos delicadas passeavam pelo seu rosto, agora fixando o curativo na face gentilmente. Ritsuka não pode evitar que uma lembrança lhe viesse à mente. Lembrou-se de uma discussão que tivera com sua mãe, uma dentre as várias, que sempre terminava da mesma maneira, fugindo, acabando nos braços de seu irmão, que o acolhia, consolando-o, sempre fazendo com o maior carinho os seus curativos.

O garoto tinha os olhos baixos, cobertos pelos cabelos escuros, quando escutou a voz do outro:

_- Prontinho..._  
_- Soubi...!_

Ritsuka tinha ainda os olhos baixos, cobertos pelos os fios curtos e também tinha os olhos de Soubi o fitando, esse ainda ajoelhado, agora com as mãos nas pernas de seu _sacrifício_.

_- ...você disse que faria qualquer coisa que eu quisesse...  
- Sim!  
- Quero que traga meu irmão de volta!!!**²**_

Disse firme, levantando os olhos e o fitando sério.

_- E-eu... não posso_ – Disse Soubi surpreso e desconcertado, tendo assim como contra-resposta a cabeça baixa de Ritsuka com o olhar triste para o chão.

Então Soubi levou as mãos novamente ao rosto do garoto, segurou-o pelo queixo, levantando a face e a acariciando.

_- Anata wo aishiteiru, Ritsuka...__³_

Em respostas, sentiu a mão afastar com um tapa (do outro), os olhos lacrimosos do garoto, agora de pé, o fitava seriamente.

_- MENTIROSO!!! NUNCA MAIS DIGA ISSO, NÃO QUERO MAIS TE VER!_

O grito se uniu ao vento, que juntos atravessaram as árvores próximas, arrastando consigo algumas folhas e pétalas de rosas, juntamente com borboletas azuis, essas, voando, arrastaram-se pelo lago cristalino, enquanto Ritsuka, sob os olhos de Soubi, corria sem olhar para trás.

Soubi suspirou o vendo sair apressado, então levou o olhar ao banco onde o garoto até então estava sentado, então mais um suspiro se seguiu ao ver no chão a mochila de Ritsuka. Levantou-se e sentou-se no lugar antes ocupado, ainda sentindo o banco quente, cobriu então os olhos com as mãos após apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos.

_**FLASH**_

_- Seimei, não sairei daqui!  
__- Por acaso estás me desobedecendo?  
__- Não... eu... não posso deixá-lo aqui, nesse estado!!!_

Seimei então suspirou com a insistência do outro olhando para baixo. Soubi se agachou, olhando nos olhos de seu _sacrifício_, tinha as mãos apoiadas na cadeira em que Seimei estava sentado, amarrado, vulneravelmente preso.

_- Deixe-me solta-lo, e sairemos daqui juntos..._

Insistiu uma última vez antes que Seimei o olhasse sério.

_- Saia daqui e não olhe para trás!  
- Mas Seimei...  
- Já disse! Faça-o agora, antes que eles voltem!  
- Seimei...  
- E não se esqueça de tudo o que eu disse, faça direitinho tudo o que eu disse para você fazer... e faça as coisas corretamente até o final!  
- _...

Soubi não mais insistia, suspirou cabisbaixo, lágrimas pingaram na perna de seu mestre, despertando a atenção de Seimei, que sorria ao falar.

_- Venha aqui._..

Então Soubi aproximou o rosto bem próximo ao de Seimei, e ao sentir a língua quente de seu querido _Beloved_ sobre sua face, fechou os olhos, deixando mais algumas lágrimas deslizarem.

_- Vamos_..._ não chore_...

Disse, sorridente, assim que terminou de "secar" as lagrimas do outro com sua língua.

_- E não se preocupe comigo! Apenas faça o que eu mandei e_ ...

Parou de falar, escutando alguns passos, então fechou a expressão, olhando novamente sério para Soubi.

_- E vá! Agora! VÁ! _..._ É minha última ordem! Vá!_

Disse, olhando Soubi hesitar e por fim sair. Soubi não mais olhou pra trás, seguiu em frente, colégio abaixo. Apenas parou de andar quando chegou do lado de fora dos portões da escola. Não olhara para trás como Seimei mandara, mas sentiu os olhos encherem de água e uma ausência enorme no peito. Não precisava olhar para trás, talvez realmente não quisesse... Então as lágrimas rolaram a face, afinal, Seimei não o ordenara _não chorar_...

**_FLASH_**

Secou as lágrimas do rosto ao escutar passos correndo se aproximarem. Levou os olhos na direção vendo Ritsuka se aproximar, desacelerando aos poucos. O garoto parou em frente à Soubi, cabisbaixo e levemente rubro olhava para o chão.

_- Eu_..._ esqueci_...

Sem fitar o outro, apontou para a mala esquecida no chão. Não deu tempo ao Combatente pegar a mala, ele próprio logo ao apontar já puxou a mala para si. Deu meia volta dando alguns poucos passos, parou.

_- Eu ainda não quero te ver_...

Disse tranquilamente e voltou a andar sem olhar para trás. Soubi sorriu de lado achando aquilo uma graça, achando o outro uma graça, enquanto o via caminhar. Então mais uma vez suspirou profundo, abaixando um pouco o rosto. Sentiu duas gotas de água despencar de seus olhos...

_- _... _Pelo menos, você vai me querer ver_ ..._ Ritsuka_ ...

...  
..  
.

* * *

.  
**¹** Yonojounan nome da escola (fiz questão de parar o DVD para pegar o nome, então eu tinha que deixa-lo aqui!!!).  
**²** de volta a vida (seria assim, mas não sei se ficaria bom... . então ficou do jeito que estava).  
**³** Eu te amo, Ritsuka... (o pessoal que assistiu o anime provavelmente escutou "Ts_uki da yo, Ritsuka _"). 

------------

**_N/A_: **

Olá pessoal!

Nhaaa... olha eu aqui criando uma fanfic!!! (nunca pensei que esse dia poderia chegar, mas é real!! Hihi)...  
Bom, não sei se vocês perceberam mas essa é minha primeira fic, por isso ela está meio mal-feitinha!!!  
Mesmo assim espero que vocês gostem viu?!?! Aceito _reviews_!!!

_Beijinhos!  
**Patty-san...**_


End file.
